Various types of vibrating devices each including a plurality of tuning fork arms have been proposed so far. For example, Patent Document 1, given below, discloses a vibrating device including three tuning fork arms. In Patent Document 1, the width of the tuning fork arm positioned at a center is twice that of each of the tuning fork arm positioned at both the sides.
Patent Document 2, given below, also discloses a vibrating device including three tuning fork arms. Patent Document 2 describes an electrode connection method for vibrating a tuning fork arm at a center and tuning fork arms at outer sides in opposite phases.
Patent Document 1: WO2008/043727
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-5022